


Never Felt So Good

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Seunghyun together, intimately, sweetly, roughly, gently, synchronously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come To A Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a hot minute, im so sorry!! kinda lost any motivation to write (like it's sooo hard to bang out porn (no pun intended)) and idk.  
>   
> anway without further ado, since i apparently write smutty little drabbles for fun, this is gonna be a collection of them. all, if not most, will be more of a vignette kinda deal rather than anything fleshed out! i originally posted the first two on tumblr, then decided that was silly and i might as well just upload them here so it's easier to keep track of.  
>   
> title from michael jackson's 'love never felt so good'

Jiyong never looks prettier than he does on his knees.

Seunghyun can’t help but think to himself, this is where Jiyong belongs. Kneeling before him, in an almost reverential worship. They lock eyes for a moment before Jiyong resumes unbuckling his belt with quick, clever fingers, an action that is almost engrained in him. Seunghyun tilts his head back against the door as Jiyong slows his movements.

Jiyong loves this, teasing him. It is as if Jiyong is standing behind him as he waits before a precipice, waits for the fall, and just before he can’t wait any longer, Jiyong pushes him straight into bliss.

Seunghyun breathes in deeply as Jiyong slides down his zipper, unhurriedly, breath hot against him. A slight squeeze to the sides of his thighs indicates Jiyong wants him to look at him, so Seunghyun does, and he’s met with a wicked grin and sharp eyes. Before Jiyong can pull him out of his jeans, Seunghyun raises a hand slightly, gently smoothing it across the sharp cut of Jiyong’s cheekbones. Jiyong leans almost imperceptibly into it, eyes widening, lips parting. Seunghyun almost doesn’t want to stop this caress, almost wants to pull Jiyong back up and just cradle him for the rest of the night but he doesn’t, he can’t, not with Jiyong looking so lovely and so fucking tempting. He gives a slight nod and Jiyong resumes his task.

With a delicacy Seunghyun knows all too well, Jiyong pulls his jeans down just enough, and takes Seunghyun’s cock out of his boxers. Seunghyun lets out a sigh as Jiyong pumps his shaft, once, twice, before pressing a light kiss to the tip. Seunghyun’s hands are pressed against the door at his back, an attempt to steady him from the heady sight before his eyes. Jiyong wets his lips before licking a hot wet stripe on the underside of Seunghyun’s cock, and Seunghyun groans a little. Jiyong laughs silently, eyes flickering up momentarily, full of mirth, completely aware of his affect. Seunghyun can do nothing other than watch Jiyong press kisses up and down his length before lightly sucking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit before pulling back, pressing another gentle kiss to it. Jiyong secures the base in one hand, and wraps his lips around Seunghyun’s cock again, paying the most attention to the head with each draw, and fuck if he isn’t an expert in sucking dick.

Jiyong’s eyes flutter shut as he lets out a tiny moan, the vibrations shooting straight to Seunghyun’s arousal, and if possible, he gets even harder. Jiyong bobs up and down, tongue tracing the underside, wrist working the base in tandem with his mouth, and Seunghyun wants so badly to touch him again. He admires the fringe which lays messily upon Jiyong’s forehead, the lovely slope of his nose, the fan of his lashes against his peach cheeks, and his lips, oh fuck his lips, the prettiest rose pink and stretched so obscenely around Seunghyun’s cock. But Jiyong’s eyes are still closed and Seunghyun doesn’t want that, no, he wants that tempting gaze directed right at him. He brushes one hand through the thick of Jiyong’s locks gently, before threading his fingers in the strands and tightening his grip. He gives a deliberate tug on Jiyong’s hair, and tilts his head up towards his own. Jiyong’s lids open lazily, and fuck, the heat behind his gaze is almost too much. Seunghyun himself has something of a reputation for his intense stares but if only they could see this, Jiyong’s pupils blown wide, eyes half lidded, desire and pure sex directed straight at him. Their eyes remain locked on each other as Jiyong deliberately swallows around him, before taking in as much as he can and moaning.

“Fuck,” Seunghyun exhales, as he looks down at his lover. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Jiyong blinks up at him, eyes widening and suddenly he looks far too innocent for the things he’s doing with his tongue.

“You’re so good at this, aren’t you sweetheart.” Seunghyun cups a hand against Jiyong’s cheek. “You were made for this, weren’t you?”

Jiyong lets out a tiny whimper, a high little noise at the back of his throat, eyes still fixed upon Seunghyun. Seunghyun tightens his grip on Jiyong’s hair, and Jiyong takes his hand off his cock, relaxing his throat completely.

“Look at your mouth stretched round me, I wish you could see what I see,” Seunghyun says softly as he begins bucking gently into Jiyong’s mouth. Jiyong can only let out another muffled whimper.

“Your lips, so swollen, so plump, and they’re all mine aren’t they?”

Jiyong tries his best to nod his head while Seunghyun continues fucking his throat, breathing in deeply from his nose.

“And you love it too, don’t you? You love sucking my cock, I bet you’d do it all day if I’d let you.”

Tears begin welling up in Jiyong’s eyes as Seunghyun picks up the pace, and he nods again.

“You’re so filthy Jiyong, so gorgeously pliant, but I don’t think you’ve looked prettier. My cock down your throat and you just take it.”

Jiyong’s moans grow louder, eyes fluttering shut again, but Seunghyun isn’t having that.

“Eyes on me, princess,” He warns, jerking his head forward a little, and Jiyong’s eyes open in surprise as he takes down even more of Seunghyun’s length.

“Fuck, you’re so good Jiyong, you always make me feel so good.” Seunghyun pants. Jiyong’s high pitched whine pushes him even closer to the edge. “You’re such a good boy, so pretty, always taking me so well-”

Jiyong presses his tongue right against the vein on the side of Seunghyun’s cock and Seunghyun pulls his cock out of Jiyong’s lips just in time, cum shooting in and around Jiyong’s mouth, painting him so prettily. Jiyong just keeps his mouth wide open, trying to catch as much as possible. Seunghyun releases the grip he has on Jiyong’s hair, and sinks down on the floor in front of him. He wipes up some cum with his thumb and runs it over Jiyong’s abused lips, and Jiyong’s tongue darts out to lick it off him.

“So good,” Seunghyun praises, cupping his face in both hands. “So lovely, my pretty Jiyong.”

Jiyong’s eyes shine up at him, an almost embarrassed smile adorning his face, and god even after he sucked the soul out of Seunghyun, he’s still so fucking endearing.

“You okay sweetheart?” Seunghyun brushes his hair away from his forehead gently.

“Yes hyung,” Jiyong says, sotto voce. He always gets uncharacteristically shy after they do this, Seunghyun supposes it’s all the praise he gives him. He smiles gently at him, bends forward and kisses Jiyong softly, smiling into it. Jiyong kisses back just as gently, pressing their lips together for a long moment before letting out a little giggle.

“I think I need to wash my face hyung,” He grins, the shyness draining out of him as quickly as it came.

Seunghyun barks out a laugh, and gets up, offering a hand to Jiyong.

“C’mon, I’ll get you a flannel. Or we could just hop in the shower.”

Jiyong accepts his hand, squeezing it. “Definitely the shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was supposed to be a paragraph turned into 1.2k words of pure smut so… ur welcome sez <3 this is entirely your fault and this is also the first time i’ve finished something since i wrote ur bday fic so, i guess this means you’re my ultimate muse.
> 
> come talk to me about my favourite thing (jiyong) on twitter @lipstickboys


	2. Worth A Thousand Words

While he wouldn’t call himself a complete narcissist, Jiyong knows exactly how fucking good he looks in every position. 

“Right… fucking… there… yes! _Hyung_!” Jiyong pants as Seunghyun pistons into him, the gorgeous sound of skin slapping on skin, mingling with the ragged gasping coming from both men only turning him on further.

“You close sweetheart? You gonna come all over yourself, so pretty?” Seunghyun breaths heavily into Jiyong’s ear, sending shivers up his spine.

“Yes hyung,” Jiyong moans. “Always make me come so hard – _oh_ – don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Seunghyun promises, fucking in just that much sharper. “I could stay inside you for days, you’re so fucking hot sweetheart, you get me so hot I can’t control myself around you.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Jiyong gasps, Seunghyun’s cock pressing against his prostate just _so_. “You don’t have to control yourself around me, I’m yours, I’m always yours.”

“Fucking hell,” Seunghyun all but _growls_ , the low vibration of his voice embedding itself at Jiyong’s very core. He adjusts his grip on the back of Jiyong’s knees, pushing him down even further to pound into him, invigorated by Jiyong’s mewls.

He sneaks a hand in between their bodies to grasp at Jiyong’s pretty little cock, pumping it in his fist in time to his thrust. Jiyong lets out the most gorgeous whine, tightening up around him, before spilling hot onto his tummy.

Seunghyun lasts another minute before coming inside his lover, painting him white, with Jiyong clenching around him to milk out every last drop.

“God, I love you,” Seunghyun groans, head falling into the junction of Jiyong’s neck and shoulder. Jiyong squeezes his legs, currently wrapped round Seunghyun’s waist, before letting them fall lax onto the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jiyong says in satisfaction, eyes closed. “I should pretend to clean the house more often.”

Seunghyun chuckles. “What can I say, I’m a simple man. A pretty little thing bends in front of me with nothing but my shirt on… Can you blame me?”

“Not if that pretty little thing is me,” Jiyong smiles smugly.

“It’s always you,” Seunghyun gently slides out of him, leaving Jiyong a little disappointed at the emptiness. “Who else would prance about with no underwear in a half hearted but thoroughly effective seduction routine.”

“Only someone who was sure it would work. And would you look at that, I got what I wanted.”

“Now there’s something that only happens one hundred times a day,” Seunghyun shakes his head amusedly.

“Shut up, it’s called being driven. I want something, I’ll go out of my way to achieve it.” Jiyong says haughtily, before his tone drops down into something a little more… sensual. “And I kind of want you to fuck me again so…”

Seunghyun laughs in disbelief. “Jesus Jiyong, give me a minute would you? Can’t I catch my breath first? Besides, we have to be up early tomorrow, and there’s dance practise, I mean you can’t walk in limping again…”

“I was just joking hyung. Relax,” Jiyong looks at him, smiling like he knows something Seunghyun doesn’t. It’s equal parts infuriating and sexy. Seunghyun sighs and pushes himself off the bed.

“Half a minute, let me grab a towel or something, I should at least wipe us down.”

“Mm,” Jiyong purrs, extending his body into a graceful arch, stretching his arms above his head and luxuriating in a post-orgasm haze.

Seunghyun pauses to watch, never quite used to how perfect Jiyong’s body is, before he remembers himself and half-stumbles to the bathroom.

Jiyong closes his his eyes, a hand trailing from where they’re resting on the pillow to walk their way down his chest and towards the cum splattered on his tummy. He swirls his index finger in the mess, already cooled down to an uncomfortable lukewarm temperature. He much prefers having cum in him, rather than on him. It just gets too cold and too sticky when exposed to air for too long. Well, he loves a good pearl necklace or facial as much as the next person. But when Seunghyun comes inside of him, hot and pulsing… there is nothing quite like it. Jiyong likes to hold it in for as long as possible, revelling in the possessiveness of it all. It’s like Seunghyun has marked him, inside and out. Jiyong fucking _loves_ it. He wouldn’t mind being marked some more actually…

Jiyong opens one eye, turning his head towards the nightstand and eyeing the tissue box there. Seunghyun was always so thorough in his aftercare, always there with a warm damp towel, wiping every bit of cum and spit and sweat off him. Of course Jiyong loves that too, the adoration that comes with it, the painstaking tenderness and affection. But he doesn’t _really_ mind being dirty either… not if it means he can get even dirtier.

Jiyong swipes up a couple of tissues, throwing them in the general direction of the bin after hastily wiping his tummy. He briefly considers the best way to go about this, Seunghyun would be back at any second. Should he stay on his back and open his legs? No that would almost be too easy… maybe on his side, Kate Winslet in Titanic style? Too boring…

And suddenly it comes to him. It worked before it should definitely work again. Jiyong quickly arranges himself on his hands and knees, facing the headboard and letting his head droop between his shoulders.

“Here baby, I’ve got some heat packs for your back as well just in case… you’re… too…”

Jiyong smirks proudly to himself as he hears Seunghyun trail off into astonishment. But really, how long have they been together? How is he still surprised at anything Jiyong pulls?

Slowly, Jiyong raises his head and peeks over his shoulder, a secret smile playing on his lips. “Hmm?”

Seunghyun’s stood in the middle of the room, right before the bed and his eyes are firmly fixed on Jiyong’s ass. More specifically, they’re fixed on where Seunghyun’s cum is leaking out of his hole and dripping between his thighs.

“Oppa…” Jiyong lets his voice drop in pitch and volume, arching his back just that little bit more. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-you’re… I’m…. baby…” Seunghyun stutters. Jiyong can almost see smoke coming out of his ears, and resists the urge to laugh.

“I think it’s supposed to be ‘you’re _my_ baby’, not ‘you’re I’m baby’, but close enough.” Jiyong shamelessly teases him, unable help the curl of his lips.

“Fuck me, Jiyong…” Seunghyun is still standing there, mouth opening and closing like he’s teetering on saying something but thinking the better of it at the last moment. Jiyong decides to help him along.

“You should take a photo oppa, it’ll last longer,” Jiyong bites his lip and wiggles his ass at Seunghyun, trying to prompt him.

“Can I?” Seunghyun blurts out, somehow looking even more surprised, eyes darting up to Jiyong’s for the first time since he came back in the room.

“Of _course_ , oppa. A picture’s worth a thousand words. Camera’s on the table.”

Seunghyun walks backwards towards the table, dropping the towel and heat packs as he goes. His eyes are completely glued on Jiyong’s hole, Jiyong notices triumphantly. He almost bumps into it in his haste to grasp and the camera before he rushes forward and presses his eye to the viewfinder.

Jiyong arches his back as much as he can, lets his lips part ever so slightly so he looks almost startled, widens his eyes innocently as if he didn’t know the camera was there. When he hears the click of the shutter, he changes his facial expression again into something far more erotic, biting his plush bottom lip between his teeth and looking at the camera through hooded lids. His ears catch the tiny groan that escapes Seunghyun, and hell if Jiyong doesn’t know how completely fuckable he looks right now.

“ _Oppa_ …” Jiyong makes one final attempt to lure his boyfriend in, whining in that high pitched voice that drives Seunghyun wild and pouting at him beguilingly.

Seunghyun scrambles forward immediately, clambering onto the bed and discarding the camera somewhere near the edge of the mattress. Jiyong closes his eyes and braces himself as Seunghyun clasps his hips in a bruising grip and slides right back into him as swiftly as he can.

Jiyong lets out a mewl as Seunghyun begins fucking his own cum back into him, head falling forward and letting himself just _take_ it.

“You’re… a fucking… _menace_ … Jiyong,” Seunghyun breathes heavily, grip tightening as he pulls Jiyong’s ass onto his cock.

“I know,” Jiyong gasps, his whole body rocking with the force of Seunghyun’s strength. “But I told you I always get what I want.”

“What?” Seunghyun asks, slowing for a moment.

“I wasn’t actually joking about you fucking me again. Oops.” Jiyong pushes himself forward before fucks himself back sharply, loving the obscene squelch of cum and lube being pushed into him, loving the feeling of being so fucking wet and hot and _owned_.

“You conniving little fox…” Seunghyun mutters, gliding his palms down and spreading Jiyong’s ass as far apart as it will go, resuming his control of the pace.

“It’s called – _ah!_ – being driven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was slightly more of my own volition, due to me having the charming head canon that jiyong loves having his photo taken right after sex… whoops… anyway, once again i apologise for this, because apparently im shameless when it comes to writing about jiyong’s kinks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>   
> edit: as always this is dedicated to my one tru luv sarah aka sez aka gtopdotcom aka tintatalk, whom without which my porn would never come to fruition <3  
>   
> oh yeah im also on tumblr @xxxjiyong so... come find me and talk to me!! i dont bite!!


	3. We've Come Sofa

“You’re going to freeze,” Seunghyun remarks from the doorframe. 

“Nonsense,” Jiyong says adamantly, peeling off his skin-tight jeans one leg at a time. “I’m being squeezed to death by them, I need to let my skin breathe.” 

Seunghyun rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay, take what you want, I’ll go make the popcorn.” 

Jiyong hums in acknowledgment as he flings the offending jeans to the other side of the room before trotting over to Seunghyun’s wardrobe. Ignoring the copious amounts of Dior suits and Tom Ford everything, he reaches down to the lower drawers to paw through the hoodies and sweatpants Seunghyun has strewn about. Uncovering his favourite, a threadbare light grey one that has definitely seen better days, Jiyong pulls off his shirt and slides into the hoodie, which hangs halfway down his thighs, loose but cosy. 

Seunghyun had bought it when he was 19 and at the growth spurt that would catapulted him from good-looking to devilishly handsome. Despite the broader shoulders and the inches that he’d grown, Seunghyun had preferred to dress down back then, layering on the hoodies and jumpers and jackets. Of course, his fashion sense now was a different matter altogether, but he had kept quite of few of his (and Jiyong’s) favourites from the old days.

Jiyong hums in contentment as he inhales his boyfriend’s scent, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He debates whether or not to dig deeper into the drawer to find some sweatpants but decides against it; it’s too much of a hassle to keep cuffing it so the pant legs don’t drag on the floor. 

Skipping out of the bedroom toward the living room, Jiyong immediately regrets not finding woolly socks to save his feet from the cold marble floor. 

“I told you that you were going to freeze,” Seunghyun calls from the kitchen, plucking wine glasses from the shelves. Jiyong turns to him and sticks his tongue out. 

“Why the fuck are your floors so cold anyway? Have you never heard of underfloor heating?” Jiyong whinges, hopping from one foot to the other before hurtling to the couch at full speed.

“If you think I’m tearing up this marble just because you refuse to dress properly, you’re going to be very disappointed.”

“Inconsiderate,” Jiyong huffs, wrapping himself in the blanket draped over the back of the couch. “I’m worth it.”

“No doubt you are, but it doesn’t change the fact that putting on a pair of socks would be cheaper.” Seunghyun cradles a bowl of popcorn in the crook of his elbow and picks up both the glasses of wine. “I’d be happy to go get you some.”

“Nah,” Jiyong grins cheekily up at him, “You can just piggyback me around the house instead.” 

Seunghyun snorts, setting down the popcorn and wine on the coffee table. “Glad to know I’m of some use.”

“You’d be of better use down here, now come on!” Jiyong stretches his arms at him, clenching and unclenching his little fists in an attempt to pull Seunghyun to him.

“Wait, which film are we watching? Should I go pick one out? Do you want to watch anything in particular?” Seunghyun turns towards the TV with a worried brow but Jiyong shoots up and grabs his sleeve.

“I’ve got the remote, just come down and cuddle me.”

Seunghyun settles himself behind Jiyong in their usual position; stretched out horizontally on their sides, one arm acting as a pillow for Jiyong’s head and the other lying loosely over his waist, plastered together as close as possible. Jiyong kicks a leg back and squeezes it in between Seunghyun’s, trying to siphon off as much body heat as possible. 

“Your feet are like icicles,” Seunghyun complains. 

“So help me warm them up.” Jiyong slides both of his feet up the inside of Seunghyun’s pyjama pants, cackling in delight at the yelp it garners. 

“Always such a brat,” Seunghyun grumbles, flinging an arm over Jiyong’s chest and pinning him close. “Dunno how I’ve managed to put up with this mistreatment for so long.”

“There are perks,” Jiyong laughs, tilting his head up to plant a kiss to Seunghyun’s jawline. “Are we watching or not?”

“What are the choices?”

“ _Bonnie and Clyde_ or… _Bonnie and Clyde_.” Jiyong flicks to the menu and selects it. 

“Guess we’re watching _Bonnie and Clyde_ then,” Seunghyun pinches Jiyong’s waist teasingly. “I wanted you to watch _Rashomon_ though.” 

“Not sexy enough, and Kurosawa makes me think too hard.” Jiyong shushes him as the opening credits roll. 

 

 

They’re both relatively engrossed in the movie for the first half, occasionally shoving popcorn in each other’s mouths and trying not to spill wine over Seunghyun’s sofa. They soon have to kick off the blanket when their combined body heat gets to be too much, tossing it to the side. When both the glasses are drained and the only things left in the bowl are the unburst kernels, Jiyong (inevitably) starts to get a little restless.

“Hyung…” he says quietly, wiggling around to get his attention.

“Hmm,” Seunghyun mumbles, eyes focused resolutely on the screen.

“… I’m bored.”

Seunghyun’s eyes roll down to peer at him. “You’re kidding me.”

Jiyong pouts. “I mean we already know how it’s gonna end! They both die, together, it’s kind of tragic but kind of poetic justice, et cetera et cetera.” 

Seunghyun fixes his gaze back on the movie. “You chose this, you’re gonna sit through it. Not another word.”

“But hyung-”

“Shh,” Seunghyun dismisses him.

Jiyong feels grumpy. The movie isn’t actually bad; he just wants a bit of attention. Sue him. He grasps at his hyung’s arm, pulling it even tighter around him, and sneaks a peak up at him. Nothing. So he intertwines their fingers on their other hands, bringing it up to to his mouth and gently brushing hip lips over Seunghyun’s knuckles. The older man simply gives him a little affectionate squeeze round the middle, but otherwise there is no sign that he even registers Jiyong is there.

Well. Time to up the game a little. 

Sliding down a bit, Jiyong wriggles himself into a more strategic position; his ass is backed right up against Seunghyun’s crotch. He begins squirming slightly, rotating his hips this way and that, ever so subtly grinding himself again Seunghyun.

“Jiyong.” Seunghyun grunts, holding Jiyong in place for a moment.

“What?” Jiyong looks back at him with wide eyes, the picture of innocence. “I didn’t even say anything?”

“Stop… moving.”

“I’m just trying to get comfortable, hyung.”

Seunghyun rolls his eyes at him, attention back on the screen. Jiyong grins to himself.

He feels Seunghyun has gotten a little hard from the minimal friction already. Excellent. He can work with that. Jiyong pulls up the hoodie subtly up to his hips, so it’s just his boxer briefs against Seunghyun’s pyjamas. He catches Seunghyun’s cock right between his cheeks and pushes up and against, a little more forcefully this time. He hears Seunghyun let out a heavy exhale. 

“Jiyong…”

“I’m still not saying anything hyung,” Jiyong sing-songs, still rocking his hips up and down. “Shh, the movie is still playing.”

Jiyong rolls his hips, slowly, teasingly, up and down again and again, until he’s manages to work himself in a frenzy, cock achingly hard against the waistband of his underwear. He starts palming himself, letting out these little breathy moans now and again when he rubs against the head. Seunghyun’s rock hard behind him now, body almost quivering with effort as he tries to resist grinding back. Jiyong is well aware of the fact; his one hand that’s still intertwined with Seunghyun’s is now caught in an almost painful grip. Jiyong feels a familiar ache inside of him; he wants to be _fucked_ , hard, _now_ , but he isn’t going to cave until Seunghyun does, until Seunghyun gives him his full and undivided attention. He won’t be the first to say anything. 

Jiyong grinds back, firmly sliding Seunghyun’s cock right up the seam of him, wanting to let out a silent sob at how close yet how far he was. He could probably get himself off at this point, it wouldn’t take much at all… 

His hips work tirelessly, the pressure from behind and his hand on his cock bringing him right to the brink when-

Seunghyun lets go of his hand and grabs him round the throat, not really applying any pressure at all but enough to hold him securely, breathing hotly down his neck. “This is what you wanted, right?”

All Jiyong can do is let out a wanton moan, nodding helplessly, ceasing to stroke himself but still grinding down against Seunghyun. 

“You want me to fuck you, huh? That’s what you want?”

Jiyong nods again, rolling his hips long and slow.

“You hardly deserve, do you? Always such a _brat_.” Seunghyun’s hand that was around his neck trails down to his side, and gives his thigh a sharp slap.

Jiyong lets out a little cry at that, relishing in the sting and the burst of heat it leaves behind.

“ _Please_ ,” he almost begs, hips swivelling madly. 

“Enough.” Seunghyun stills him with a tight grip on his waist. Jiyong stops immediately, breathing noticeably heavier than before. 

“You’re lucky we seem to keep lube in every crevice of this place,” Seunghyun mutters, reaching behind one of the couch cushions and finding a travel sized bottle there.

Jiyong turns around towards him, unbuttoning his pyjama shirt as quickly as he can, revealing the broad, toned chest he loves so much. He latches onto a nipple, biting it, hand stroking down Seunghyun’s abdomen and the other curling around his neck. 

Seunghyun manages to push his briefs down the curve of his ass, lubricating his fingers with a practised efficiency. 

Jiyong lets out a little gasp as he slides the first digit in, pumping a few times and barely giving him time to adjust before he presses the second in next to it. He looks up at Seunghyun, who’s staring down at him with this burning gaze, one he reserves for performances and the bedroom. 

“ _Hyung_ …” Jiyong whimpers, breath catching when Seunghyun slides a third finger in.

Seunghyun twists his fingers down, pressing right on Jiyong’s prostate. He can’t help but moan, pressing back onto Seunghyun’s fingers. 

“Turn around baby,” Seunghyun commands, voice taking on a hard edge. Jiyong is quick to comply, pulling the hoodie over his head and off him, dropping it to the floor. He’d probably have heatstroke if they fucked while he was wearing it. He kicks his underwear the rest of the way off, arching his back into a curve and pressing his ass right back onto Seunghyun’s now unclothed erection.

“C’mon c’mon _c’mon_ ”, Jiyong beseeches, writhing a little.

Seunghyun grasps his throat again, hand curled under Jiyong’s neck, applying the slightest pressure to his fingertips. Jiyong stops immediately.

“Patience,” he warns, using his free hand to smooth down Jiyong’s leg, spreading it a little so he has more space to press up against him.

“I need you,” Jiyong mewls, turning his head in Seunghyun’s grasp to persuade him with imploring eyes. 

Seunghyun _growls_ , grasping his cock at the base and guiding it right to Jiyong’s entrance. Jiyong starts to press back but is stopped by a cautionary flex of Seunghyun’s fingers.

“I said _patience_ ,” Seunghyun rasps in his ear, before pushing in and letting the head be engulfed by Jiyong’s heat. 

Jiyong lets out a satisfied moan as Seunghyun feeds his cock in, inch by inch, till their both panting. Seunghyun grabs Jiyong’s topmost leg from behind the knee, holding up it towards the smaller man’s stomach so he can get as deep as possible. He thrusts sharply, hitting Jiyong’s prostate dead on, and sets a brutal pace almost immediately. 

Every thrust goes right where Jiyong needs it, and he’s already so close and Seunghyun’s barely been in him for 5 minutes. Jiyong’s pants are punctuated with little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s as he gets pounded into, Seunghyun not giving an inch. Jiyong curls an arm backwards around Seunghyun’s neck, looking up to see him already gazing back at him with that same, penetrating, electrifying expression he had before. 

Jiyong whimpers and clutches him tighter, tongue darting out to lick his lips, feeling hot when he sees Seunghyun’s gaze follow. 

“Hold up your leg, sweetheart,” he murmurs lowly, and Jiyong acquiesces, helping spread himself just that little bit further. 

Seunghyun bends down a bit to catch Jiyong’s lips in his own, nipping at the lower one. Jiyong’s mouth automatically opens to him, tongues moving in sync with each other, almost languidly compared to Seunghyun’s harsh thrusts. Seunghyun’s hand that was previously holding Jiyong’s leg trails up to his cock, encasing it and stroking it at the same pace, squeezing the head just that bit too tight, just how Jiyong likes it. 

Jiyong lets out a cry, mouth detaching from Seunghyun and eyes squeezing shut as he comes, back arching involuntarily, that glorious golden feeling spreading up and down his body, pleasure lighting up every inch of him. Seunghyun follows him over the edge after a few moments, biting down hard on Jiyong’s shoulder, cum filling him hot and fast. 

They’re both gasping for breath, a light sheen of sweat on them, and Seunghyun still pulsing inside of him as they come down from their high. Jiyong moves to detach them when Seunghyun grabs his hips.

“Oh no you don’t, don’t think for one second I’m getting spunk on my couch.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Jiyong lets out a still breathless laugh.

“Well, first of all…”

Seunghyun wipes his hand, the one drenched in Jiyong’s cum, all down his side, to which Jiyong squeals in a mixture of surprise and objection.

“Serves you right,” Seunghyun chuckles, reaching over him to the floor, grabbing the hoodie that Jiyong was wearing before and mopping him up a bit. 

“Bastard,” Jiyong grumbles, letting Seunghyun clean them up as best he can. “I was gonna sleep in that.”

“It’s mine, you can’t complain. Besides, I have others, you’ll manage,” Seunghyun grabs him round the waist and kisses him right below the ear, Jiyong giving a reluctant giggle before turning to the screen.

“Oh would you look at that; the movie is already over.”

Seunghyun sighs. “Why did you even suggest it if all you wanted to do was fuck?”

“It’s not _all_ I wanted!” Jiyong protests. “I just ended up feeling a little bored. And horny.”

“When are you not?” 

“Hey! I have a healthy sex drive, that is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Well, maybe your complete lack of restraint...” Seunghyun stretches, sitting up and pulling his pyjama pants back over his hips. “I think we should probably shower.”

“But hyung…” Jiyong starts as Seunghyun clambers over him and stands up. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your floor is still too cold, and now I don’t even have a sweatshirt,” Jiyong pouts up at him.

Seunghyun barks out a laugh. “Always such a brat,” he says, a little too fondly to be believable, before he scoops Jiyong up in his arms and carries him down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this one goes out to (surprise surprise) my number one ride or die forever soulmate sasu, sez, sarah <3 bc we talked about this HC just over a month ago and i had to scroll thru one million bloody dm’s to find that particular convo. and, she wrote me gtop thigh-fucking so!!! ya girl’s gotta pay her back in kind!!!  
> also, this is dedicated to kenia, bc she wrote a shinee fic back when she was 14 about minho and key fucking on a couch :’) incredible :’) not to mention she dedicated 2 lil gtop au drabbles to me and the world can never have enough of those <3  
> thank u all for your comments they seriously make my day <3 all the love!!


	4. Like Liquor

“Come on, come _on_ ,” Jiyong laughs as he pulls Seunghyun in after him, cameras flashing blindingly after them. 

“They’re vultures!” Seunghyun sends a disapproving glare through the tinted window, as if in hopes they see feel his condemnation. 

“That’s their job darling,” Jiyong stifles a giggle, fluffing his hair into a pretty pink cloud. He’s already a tad tipsy, having had 2 glasses of Prosecco at the show. It was far more relaxing to be sitting front row than walking in them, Jiyong thinks he might just stick to commercial from now on. 

“That doesn’t make it okay to harass you. Did you hear some of the things they were saying to you? Like you’re a piece of meat?” Seunghyun scowls.

“Ah, I’m used to it. I’ve been in the public eye far longer than you have, hyung.” 

And so he had. Jiyong was practically born famous, the youngest son of the Kwons, the most illustrious socialites in Seoul. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and it always showed. He was accessorised with Cartier and Bulgari from the time he could walk, was dripping from head to toe in designers since before he could talk. It was no surprise modelling agencies had clawed each other trying to sign him before he was even 15. He’d done a few shoots here and there while he was still a minor, and as soon as he’d finished secondary school he was whisked away from Paris to London to New York to Tokyo, walking the runway or shooting campaigns. Designers loved his androgyny and fluidity, so he’d walk for both the men’s and women’s lines. He was Seoul’s shining star, wanted by absolutely everyone. No one had really piqued his interest for him to want them back though. Not until Seunghyun.

Choi Seunghyun had been once again ushered along to one of his mother’s work events. His mother just so happened to be the senior partner and owner of the leading law firm in the country, and coincidently enough, was employed by Jiyong’s agency to draw up contracts for them. When he’d spotted Jiyong from across the way, stunning, a sylph, and already staring at him, few words were exchanged between them before they stole away to the darkest corner they could find to ravish each other. From there it was secretive, sensual, and absolutely perfect. A match made in heaven. After a few months of covert dates and rendezvous, they were finally caught by paparazzi and had become the hottest couple in town. What could be more of a fairy-tale romance than the handsome son of a legal legend and the most sought-after trendsetter in the country? 

Jiyong was completely infatuated with Seunghyun, and vice versa. He’d never met anyone who could push his buttons just so, but there was something about his perfectly coiffed hair and properly pressed suits that made him want to have his wicked way with him. He wanted Seunghyun get reckless, to be completely overcome by him. To be completely honest, it wasn’t all that hard. 

“Baby, is there any champagne in here?” Jiyong plays innocently with the lapels of Seunghyun’s black sequined blazer. 

“Are you sure you want some now? There’ll be plenty at the after-party,” Seunghyun replies, pressing a swift kiss to his temple.

“We’re in no hurry are we? Can we tell the driver to maybe just cruise for a while?” Jiyong bites down on a cherry painted lip. 

Seunghyun caves. “Of course sweetheart. Excuse me? Jongseok-ssi?”

“Yes sir?” The driver calls from the front. It’s quite a stretch for them to hear him from the very back of the limo, so Seunghyun raises his voice a bit.

“We’re in no rush to get to the party. Could we just drive around for a bit?”

“Of course sir.”

Jiyong leans back with a smile, satisfied as Seunghyun opens the mini-fridge, grabbing a bottle of Dom Pérignon and a flute. 

“Cheers darling,” Jiyong trills as he raises a glass to his lover. Seunghyun eyes him appreciatively as he brings the flute to his lips, so he slows his actions, putting on a bit of a show. 

“Have I mentioned how completely fuckable you look tonight?” Seunghyun asks cavalierly. 

“Mm, once or twice,” Jiyong smirks around the rim, tipping his head back for a sip before swallowing _very_ deliberately. Seunghyun had tugged him close on the drive to the fashion show, whispering vulgar nothings in his ear, getting him a little hot around the collar. It hadn’t been easy for Jiyong to settle down, but he had no choice, seeing as the leather pants he was wearing were practically painted on and hid absolute nothing.

“And that shade of lipstick is extremely becoming on you?” Seunghyun leans towards him. 

Jiyong finishes his drink and sidles up to him as closely as he can manage without climbing onto his lap. “Would you mind rolling up the partition? We don’t want the driver to crash now, do we?”

“And why would he do that?” Seunghyun murmurs, eyes locked on Jiyong’s lips. 

Jiyong leans up to his ear, whispering, “He might just get a tad distracted,” before swooping down to suck on Seunghyun’s pulse point. 

“ _Fuck_ -” Seunghyun scrambles for the button that raises the shaded (and hopefully soundproof) barrier between them and poor Jongseok, hands latching onto Jiyong’s waist to pull him closer.

Jiyong bites down, hard, grinning at the groan it elicits, before pulling back. “You know you baited me dreadfully before the show,” he says, sliding a hand down Seunghyun’s bicep, squeezing gently. 

“You looked too good, I couldn’t help myself.” Seunghyun’s eyes are darkened with lust, breathing speeding up.

“Oh, but think of my predicament. Imagine if I’d had to walk through the crowd of, vultures did you say? Yes, walk through all those vultures completely hard,” Jiyong says thoughtfully, hand slipping down, down, to the tops of Seunghyun’s thigh. “Though maybe you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want everyone to know we’re fucking, don’t you? Want everyone to know only you can make me this way, can have me this way.”

“That wasn’t,” – Seunghyun inhales deeply as Jiyong’s fingers dig into the flesh of his thighs, right next to his cock – “Wasn’t my intention at all. You just bring it out in me.” 

Jiyong moves forward to nose at his neck. “ _Good_ ,” he says, and he starts to palm at Seunghyun’s erection. 

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun groans, “Don’t start anything you don’t intend on finishing.” 

Jiyong nips at his jaw before slithering down and kneeling on the floor in between Seunghyun’s legs. “Actually, I plan on both of us finishing.”

Seunghyun sucks in a breath as Jiyong daintily unbuttons his slacks and pulls the zipper down, holding his gaze the entire time. Jiyong pulls him out of his boxer briefs and wets his lips lightly.

“Might get a little messy,” he smirks, before pressing a kiss to the tip of the head, leaving a print of lipstick. 

“Oh fucking hell,” Seunghyun moans as Jiyong leaves a long lick from the base to the top, swirling his tongue as he goes. His hands, previously laying lax on the seat on either side of him find their way to Jiyong’s scalp, scratching there slightly before securing themselves tightly in his cherry blossom tresses. Jiyong gets straight to it, not bothering to tease as he wraps his lips around Seunghyun’s cock and sucks, _hard_. Bobbing up and down, getting every inch wet, flicking his tongue against the prominent vein of the underside, and all the while Seunghyun is cursing, unable to take his eyes off the temptress in front of him. 

Jiyong lets up with a _pop_ , grabbing at Seunghyun’s trousers and tugging them further down his thighs. Seunghyun raises himself slightly to aid him, before guiding Jiyong’ head head back down. Jiyong tries not to smirk around his cock, but can’t help running the tips of his teeth scrape the sensitive skin, humming in approval when Seunghyun’s grip tightens. He focuses on breathing through his nose, savouring the bitter, salty taste of pre-cum on his pallet and the weight of Seunghyun on his tongue. He could probably do this all day; Jiyong is a fucking authority in sucking cock. He can tell when and what his partner needs and when they need it, and it helps that he loves doing it. He never feels more in control then when Seunghyun is sprawled in front of him, helpless to his ministrations, thighs trembling as he tries not to fuck Jiyong’s mouth too hard. 

Jiyong’s hand drifts to Seunghyun’s balls, caressing them, digging his tongue into the slit. He can feel Seunghyun tightening up, he’s probably a few moments away from coming, just a few more sucks-

Seunghyun tugs none too gently (just how he likes it), at Jiyong, pulling him off his cock. Jiyong’s left a ring of red around the head and lipstick marks all up and down it. He pouts at him, licking his lips. “I wasn’t quite done,” Jiyong objects. 

“And I’m nowhere near done with you. Come here,” Seunghyun growls, hauling him up onto his lap. “While it would be pleasure to come down your throat and watch you swallow every drop… maybe next time.”

Jiyong lets his knees rest on either side of Seunghyun’s, back arching as Seunghyun runs a trail of fire from his ass to his shoulders.  

“And as much as I’ve enjoyed you in this scrap that barely qualifies as a piece of clothing,” –Seunghyun fiddles with the button at the nape of Jiyong’s neck, referring to the high necked black lace blouse he’d worn for the show – “I’m gonna need you out of it.”

Jiyong pulls back for a moment, lips curling like a cat’s. “Oh? But it’s see-through? it doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination.”

“I’m very well aware of how see-through it is, I spent the better half of the night looking at it.” 

“Bad boy. I imagine the models must have felt neglected. And the designers, all their hard work gone to waste. Besides, the buttons will take forever.”

“In that case…” Seunghyun grabs the lace in both hands, pulling it apart sharply, tearing it all all the way down his back. 

Jiyong hisses as Seunghyun rips it off him and immediately attaches his lips to a pink nipple. “You fucking brute…” he moans, no real heat to his voice as he tangles his hands in Seunghyun flawlessly styled hair, mussing it up. 

Seunghyun doesn’t stop in his his quest to mark up Jiyong’s chest as vividly as possible. Sucking bruises from his sternum to the hollow of his neck, he supports Jiyong’s weight from the small of his back with one hand whilst unbuttoning his leather pants with the other. 

“Knees,” is all Seunghyun has to say for Jiyong slide off him and kneel up on the seat, leaning forward with one hand on the glass of the window to keep his balance. 

Seunghyun tugs down his pants as far as they can go, falling down around Jiyong’s knees. “Lube?”

“I might’ve slipped some in your pocket before we left,” Jiyong turns his head to fix him with a cunning little smile.

Sure enough, when Seunghyun checks his pockets, he finds two little packets of lube. “How the hell did I not notice?” 

“You were too busy looking through my shirt, I suppose,” Jiyong says cheekily. “Plus, my outfit didn’t actually have any pockets so… this was the next best thing.”

“Insatiable,” Seunghyun exhales, tearing open the packet and covering his fingers. 

“Guilty,” Jiyong purrs as Seunghyun slides a finger inside him. “But you bring it out in me.”

Seunghyun grins at the echo of his previous words, working as quickly as he can to stretch Jiyong out. One, two, three fingers buried inside of him and Jiyong’s keening, pushing back desperately. 

“More, _more_ ,” he gasps, head falling between his shoulders as Seunghyun massages down on his prostate.

Seunghyun withdraws his fingers, ignoring Jiyong’s noises of protest, using the excess lube on his cock before shedding himself of his blazer. He tears open the second packet, drizzles it over his length before squeezing out the last few drops directly on Jiyong’s entrance. 

Jiyong shudders in pleasure, inhaling sharply and back bowing at Seunghyun enters him in one long slide.  “Oh _fuck_ ,” he sighs, feeling filled to the brim as Seunghyun presses his hips right to his ass.

Seunghyun holds Jiyong by the waist with one hand, planting the other on the curve of his spine before pulling out almost all the way and gliding slowly back in again. 

“Go on,” Jiyong looks over his shoulder with hooded lids. “Fuck me like you want to.”

It seems Seunghyun needs no other encouragement. He snaps his hips hard, fucking in deep, and Jiyong pushes back just as eagerly. His body is so hot all over, it’s engulfing him. Jiyong manages to look up at the window to see his hand has left a print on the glass. 

“Harder, hyung,” Jiyong whines, and Seunghyun’s grip leaves his waist to grab his hair. He yanks, and Jiyong’s head is pulled all the way back.

“This what you need?” Seunghyun’s voice is low, dark, like it always gets when he gets lost in the heat of the moment.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jiyong groans, long and drawn out, relishing in the sting on his scalp, the ache inside of him that Seunghyun is filling. 

They’re both panting at the franticness of it, bodies giving off enough heat to further fog up the windows. Seunghyun reaches around to thumb at a nipple, and Jiyong doesn’t bother biting down the moan it draws from him. Seunghyun tugs at his hair again, effectively using it as a reign.  
“Not too loud Jiyong, we’re not alone.”

“I don’t care,” Jiyong says breathlessly. “Let him hear.”

Seunghyun tugs again. “Utterly shameless.” He doesn’t sound displeased in the slightest. 

“Completely,” Jiyong agrees, and then he’s sliding forward far enough that Seunghyun slips out of him. 

He quickly strips himself of the leather pants that are bunched up around his knees and flings them to the floor. He turns to Seunghyun and pushes him down onto the seat, straddling him and using his shoulders as an anchor before sinking back down onto his length, sighing in delight. 

Seunghyun looks up at him, taking his chin in between his thumb and index finger. “You truly are cardinal sin,” he says, wonder tinting his voice, running this thumb over Jiyong’s ruby-stained lip. “In every sense of the phrase.” 

Jiyong smiles with pride, pecking at his thumb before tightening his inner muscles around Seunghyun’s shaft, drawing attention back to their joining. 

“God I love your ass,” Seunghyun sighs, grabbing it with both hands and spreading it apart.

“You and the rest of the world,” Jiyong giggles, rocking up and down, hips rolling sultrily.  He can’t go very high due to the roof of the limo, so he’s limited to shallow grinds, ones that keep Seunghyun’s cock pressed right up against his prostate with little respite. 

“It’s only for me though,” Seunghyun says, a little forcefully, squeezing hard before raising his hand up and bringing it down, giving it a slight slap. Jiyong squeals in pleasure, picking up the pace and riding him faster and harder. 

“Again.” He’s moaning like a bitch in heat and he doesn’t care at all; all he can feel is Seunghyun pulsating red hot inside of him, stretching him so fucking wide, and the aftermath of his sting on his ass. 

Seunghyun brings his hand down on his ass harder this time, enough to probably leave a mark, and the thought makes Jiyong impossibly more aroused, lust shooting through his core. 

“Harder, you can hit me harder,” Jiyong all but begs. Seunghyun shoots him a look, and Jiyong can’t even see his irises, his pupils are blown so wide. 

Seunghyun spanks him so hard and it’s enough to have Jiyong coming before he even realises it. Spine curving steeply, mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut, his soprano whine rings through the air. Jiyong’s body pulses, deep throbs of pleasure making him clench down, and just like that, Seunghyun’s spilling into him, pushing his hips as far up as he can whilst holding Jiyong down onto him. 

Jiyong blearily opens his eyes, satisfied smile already creeping its’ way across his face. He realises that Seunghyun had managed to get a hand round his cock just before he came, trying to minimise the mess. Seunghyun’s panting heavily, head lolling on the back of the seat. 

Jiyong picks up Seunghyun’s hand, the one coated in cum and brings it to his mouth. Seunghyun prises his eyes open just in time to see Jiyong clean it, kitten licks lapping up his own cum. 

“Filthy,” Seunghyun murmurs fondly, stroking a thumb across his cheek. Jiyong smiles around the finger he’s sucking on, nipping at the tip before letting it go.

“You love it,” he teases, rising up and off Seunghyun’s cock, savouring the feeling of hot cum trickle down his thighs. “Probably should’ve brought a condom, this isn’t going to be fun to walk with.”

“Hang on a moment,” Seunghyun leans to pick up his discarded blazer, pulling the white silk pocket square out and wiping him up. 

“My hero,” Jiyong coos, bending down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I don’t know about that… I ripped your shirt, oh fuck what’re you going to do? I’m so sorry Jiyong…” Seunghyun’s brow furrows worriedly, earnestness and guilt rolling off in him in droves. 

It never ceases to amazing Jiyong how fast Seunghyun can go from libidinous and lustful back to his fretful endearing self.

“I brought a spare hyung, you don’t think I could leave the house with just one option do you?” 

“Oh thank god,” Seunghyun sighs in relief. “Same shirt?”

“Of course not! This one’s white and made of silk, it’s so pretty I’ve been dying to wear it.”

“But,” Seunghyun says with a frown, “everyone will know we just had sex if you walk into the party with a different shirt on…”

Jiyong smirks. “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you couldn't tell, beyonce's 'partition' was playing on repeat while i wrote this. dedicated to the sweet, wonderful, completely lovely biri (aka birileribirgerileri), because i promised i'd write her something provided she supplied the prompt; limo sex was requested and ta da~ this is the outcome. also, please suspend your disbelief at jiyong being anywhere near tall enough to walk a runway... fiction is a wonderful thing! all the love!! <3


	5. 678-999-8212

“Jiyong, are you even listening?” Rather than sounding annoyed, Seunghyun’s voice merely carries a trace of amusement. Amusement that Jiyong is finding quite hard to share at the moment.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, course I am. Keep going, hyung,” Jiyong mumbles into the receiver, holding up the phone to his ear in one hand and biting at the nails of the other.

“Everything okay baby?” Seunghyun asks.

“What? Yeah, no I’m fine. Just a little distracted, that’s all,” Jiyong says, chewing agitatedly at his thumb.

“What’s got you so distracted from my thrilling recount of the several meetings I had to attend to today?” Seunghyun jokes. Jiyong can picture the crooked little smile that would be adorning his handsome face right now.

“Nothing hyung! I’m just… thinking about… well you, to be honest…” Jiyong admits, a little sheepishly.

“What about me? I’m right here,” Seunghyun chuckles.

“No you’re not! You’re 1, 152 kilometres away. I checked on Google,” Jiyong argues, somewhat uselessly.

“Jiyong, Tokyo is only a 2-hour flight from Seoul. We’re even in the same time zone,” Seunghyun reminds him gently.

Jiyong sighs. “I know, _I know_ , it’s just that… I don’t know, you were only supposed to be gone for 4 days and now it’s been over 3 weeks and you still don’t know when you’re going to be back because the company is insisting they need you for a bit longer but they’re not even giving you a damn timeframe and-”

“Baby, _baby_ , calm down. I know, and _I’m sorry_ , I didn’t plan for this to happen, I miss you too. I wish you were here with me, I’d take you out for dinner every night and stuff you with as much sushi as you want, and after a long day of listening to boring old men talk, I’d cuddle with you on this king sized bed that feels oh-so lonely by myself.”

“What a waste of a perfectly good 5-star hotel room,” Jiyong huffs, albeit slightly mollified. He _knows_ this isn’t Seunghyun’s fault in the slightest, but Jiyong is terrible at making breakfast for himself and he needs Seunghyun to make sure he doesn’t overcook the eggs. And he sucks at doing laundry because he just ends up forgetting about it in the machine and then it smells funny and he has to do it all over again, but Seunghyun remembers for him. And his apartment feels so big and empty without Seunghyun’s childish laughter filling up every corner of it, snickering at his own awful jokes. But mostly, he just wants to be scooped up in Seunghyun’s arms, the place where he feels the most comforted, the most _loved_. He feels dumb and needy but he doesn’t care too much, not when he misses Seunghyun this badly.

“I’m sure we’d put it to good use” Seunghyun’s grin can be heard through the phone. It’s meant to be a harmless joke but… it serves to remind Jiyong of _another_ reason that he misses him.

“I don’t know what I’d do when you’re off in meetings all day though,” he says slowly. “I’d probably just be on the bed, waiting for you.”

Seunghyun doesn’t catch on. “There’s plenty to do in Tokyo! So many temples and gardens, and think of all the shopping!”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Kabukicho,” Jiyong bites his lip. “I’ve heard there are a lot of, ah, _noteworthy_ shops there…”

“Kabukicho? Isn’t that the-”

“Red light district? Mm, it is.” Jiyong keeps his voice airy and light. “Filled with all sorts of depravity, or so I’ve been told.”

“Looking to hit up a brothel or two are we?” Seunghyun quips.

“Not particularly, but apparently the sex shops there are… abundant. I mean if you’re going to leave me in a hotel room for hours on end, I might as well have some fun.”

Seunghyun voice lowers a bit. “What… what kind of fun?”

“I was thinking of maybe getting a school girl outfit and dressing up for you. Of course, I wouldn’t be allowed to touch myself, because only oppa can touch me, right?”

Jiyong can hear Seunghyun audibly gulp. “Right.”

Jiyong puts on an exaggerated sigh. “But I don’t have a school girl outfit on hand, unfortunately. So I can touch myself now?”

“I- I mean, of course you can… but you want me to lis-”

“Listen? Well it is more fun with an audience but, _god_ don’t I wish that it were you here touching me instead.”

Seunghyun’s voice takes on that authoritative tone, one that makes Jiyong’s toes curl with lust. “Hmm, tell me what you’re thinking of baby.”

“Well,” Jiyong contemplates, running a hand down his stomach and settling on his crotch, still clothed with sweatpants. “I was just thinking about how badly I want you.”

Seunghyun exhales, and Jiyong can hear him shifting, and the sound of a zipper being pulled. Jiyong gets up from the settee he’s curled up on and crawls onto their bed, shedding his shirt and pants on the way. He puts the call on speaker and props up the phone next to him on the mattress, before settling down, slowly dragging a hand down the plane of his tummy.

“Just thinking about how much I miss your fingers, touching me all over, so gentle one second and so rough the next,” Jiyong starts stroking himself slowly, closing his eyes to imagine it. “How you just effortlessly mold me to whichever way you want me, like I weigh nothing.”

“You’re so biddable Jiyong-ah, it doesn’t take much to have you loose-limbed and whining.”

Jiyong bites down a moan, a hand scrambling under a pillow to retrieve a bottle of lube stashed there.

“You just know how to take siege of me, like you _own_ me.”

“But I do, don’t I baby?”

Jiyong nods, forgetting Seunghyun can’t see him. “Yes oppa, I’m yours.”

He squeezes out some lube directly on his entrance, shivering slightly at the coldness.

“Where else do you want my fingers sweetheart?” Seunghyun croons.

Jiyong scrunches his eyes up so hard it almost hurts, hand trailing down to his entrance, rubbing circles around the pucker. “I… I want them stretching me open, oppa…” he admits, flushing with self-consciousness.

“How many?”

“As many as I can take before I’m begging for your cock,” Jiyong concedes, slipping two fingers in straight away and wincing at the burn.

“But that doesn’t take very long does it, Jiyong?” Seunghyun is taunting him now, but Jiyong’s too turned on to care, stretching himself as fast as he can.

“No oppa, it’s doesn’t take long at all. I just want you all the time,” Jiyong whimpers as he presses up against his prostate, flinging his spare arm over his eyes. It’s almost as if Seunghyun is in the room with him, lying next to him but refusing to touch him. It’s aggravating to have him so out of reach but something about it is just making him even more desperate to be fucked.  
“You fingering yourself, baby boy? You pretending that it’s my fingers instead?”

Jiyong moans brokenly as he slides a third finger inside himself. “Oppa, my fingers aren’t thick enough. Need _you_ here.”

“I’m sorry baby boy, you’ll just have to make do. You have three fingers in right now?”

“ _Ah_ , I- yes. Yes, oppa.”

“Think you can do four?”

The request makes Jiyong light up, sends heat straight to his core and he has a new reason to keep going, he wants to prove to Seunghyun that he _can_.

“I’ll try,” he promises, picking up the lube and squirting more onto his fingers.

“Good boy,” Seunghyun praises, and Jiyong bites his lip at it.

He exhales, relaxing his his body as much as it possibly can, before wriggling in his little finger beside the other three, gasping at the stretch.

“Jiyong-ah, you’re so lovely to listen to, you make the filthiest sounds, but I suppose I should expect that, what with you having the filthiest little mouth, right?”

“Yes,” Jiyong whispers, tears in his eyes as he fucks himself down on his fingers, concentrating on nothing but the sound of Seunghyun’s voice and the slick squelch of lube, deafening in the otherwise silent room.

“Tell me what you crave with that filthy mouth, sweetheart.” Seunghyun’s voice is so fucking _deep_ that it’s almost a growl.

“Your- your cock, oppa. I… want it inside of me, filling me up, breaking me open and wringing me out.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seunghyun hisses, and Jiyong can tell just by his voice how close he is, so he keeps going.

“Want you to pull me over your lap and spank me till I’m begging for it, want you to tease me till the last possible second, not letting me touch you or suck you, just telling me what you’re going to do with me. Want you to lay me on the bed and bend my body just how you like, show me that I’m yours to do whatever you want with to. Want you to _use_ me.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you princess?” Seunghyun’s breathing is heavy, and Jiyong _whimpers_ at the pet name.

“Yes oppa, yes _yes_ I would, want you so bad, want you to fuck me so good, want you right here so I can show you how much I want you,” Jiyong pleads.

“You close baby?” Seunghyun groans.

“So close,” Jiyong whines, fingers working tirelessly, and he can feel himself right on the fucking edge-

“Come for oppa,” Seunghyun murmurs, so Jiyong does.

Head flung skyward, back involuntarily arching up into a steep curve so it’s no longer touching the mattress, Jiyong lets out a wail as he comes, spilling hot all over his belly. Blood rushes in his ears and for a few blissful moments, he can’t think of anything but how his body is literally _throbbing_ with the force of his orgasm.

When Jiyong finally regains control of his senses, he can hear his boyfriend over the phone, gasping, presumably just having come himself.

“Fucking hell, that was good,” Seunghyun chokes out.

Jiyong smiles at his phone dopily, picking it up and taking it off speaker before holding it back up to his ear.

“Mm, I agree,” he hums contentedly.

“Where” – _pant_ – “the hell” – _pant_ – “did that come from?”

“I just missed you, that’s all,” Jiyong smiles, nibbling at his lower lip abashedly.

“I should stay away more often then,” Seunghyun teases.

Jiyong can’t help the giggle that escapes him, hand instinctively covering his mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the title for the word doc i wrote this in was literally 'yikes', just so you all know... this was heavily, heavily inspired by jiyong's apparent [like](https://twitter.com/lipstickboys/status/770616011212992512) on instagram? can someone please verify this? for scientific reasons of course.  
> for biri because i adore her and she's amazing and we spend way too much time talking about jiyong gettin dat good dick :') all the love <3
> 
> also, if you get the title reference, you get a gold star and my complete and utter respect. dunno how much that's worth but hey, it's something!!


	6. Loverboy

Jiyong lay flat on his stomach, hands propping up his chin and ankles crossed daintily in the air, staring up at his lover for the night with a pretty smile adorning camellia lips. He watched in silent approval as a zipper was pulled down, jeans were shucked off and boxer briefs followed. Jiyong sat up on his heels, licking his lips at the flushed cock bobbing in front of him. He looked up coyly at the man in front of him, tall, dark and handsome, just the way he liked them. 

Jiyong crawled his way to the edge of the bed. He settled himself at the very edge, still on his knees, one arm using his lover’s waist to support him the other stroking gently up a muscled thigh. 

“Bet you wanna fuck my mouth, yeah?” Jiyong asked, peering innocently – as innocently as he could, stark naked and on his hands and knees – through his lashes.

“God yes,” came the gruff reply, a hand carding through Jiyong’s hair in tandem with his answer.

Jiyong smiled cheekily. “Not a chance. We’re doing this my way.”

The hand in his hair tugged gently at the back, prompting Jiyong to look up into his handsome face. “You’re an absolute tease, you know that?”

Jiyong’s eyes twinkled, and he trilled, “Oh, I know.”

He bent back down, eyeing the swollen head with anticipation. His tongue darted out just for a second, just for a taste, delighting in the familiar tang. He knelt close, close enough that little puffs of his breath hit the tip, and Jiyong grinned when he saw a slight twitch.

“Eager, are we?” Jiyong asked, almost conversationally, wrapping a hand around the thick base.

“For your mouth? You have no idea.”

Jiyong suppressed a smug little giggle, and turned his attention to the task at hand. Pun somewhat intended.

He ever so gently pressed a soft peck to the very tip, both hands curling around the hot length. Gliding his hands up and down, slowly, so slowly, Jiyong gave a little kitten lick, leaving a pretty sheen on it. Feeling the hands in his hair tighten ever so slightly, Jiyong sucked the head into his mouth, laving his tongue against the slit, already tasting a hint of pre-cum. A groan from up above made him grin – as well as he could with a cock in his mouth, but no one could say Jiyong was not a man of many talents – and he sucked harder, pulling of with a wet _pop_. Licking his lips, he ran a thumb across the head, before diving back in and taking more in. Working his tongue on the underside, he dipped rhythmically up and down, breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t have to pull off. The hands threaded through his hair tightened further, and threatened to push him down, so Jiyong let the cock slip out of his mouth and he sat back on his haunches. 

“My way,” he chastised, giving him a pointed look. His lover groaned, head tipping back and Jiyong went back to work. Wetting as much of the length with his tongue as he could, Jiyong let the tip brush against his lips as he stroked his hand up and down, coating it completely to make the glide easier. Attaching his mouth back to the head, he sucked happily while moving his wrist concurrently, making sure to twist on the upstroke, eliciting soft curses from above. 

Jiyong _loved_ this. It was almost a power trip for him, keeping his partner still whilst working them up into a helpless frenzy, just with his tongue. He was _good_ at it, practically a natural, and there was nothing hotter to him than seeing a man fall apart in front of him, thighs quaking and abdomen tensing as they spilled down his throat. He loved the weight of it, the heaviness in his mouth. He loved the stretch, his lips straining over the girth of a well-endowed cock. He loved the taste, the slightly bitter, slightly salty, completely addictive savour. As much fun as receiving pleasure was, Jiyong got off on giving it too. Jiyong wasn’t exactly chaste with who he offered his talents too, and he could tell what each individual wanted. Whether they craved fast and sloppy, or drawn out and playful, Jiyong catered to all fancies.  
And here he was, mouth stuffed, cock leaking onto the bed sheets, a slight ache in his jaw but hell, Jiyong wouldn’t have it any other way. Jiyong looked up at him, maintaining eye contact while licking the head coquettishly. His lover exhaled as Jiyong let it tap against his lower lip, running the sensitive head just over the ridge of his bottom teeth. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he growled, thumb tracing down Jiyong’s cheek to slip into his mouth beside his cock. Jiyong blinked up at him and hummed in agreement, lips creating a tight seal. The man choked, removing his thumb and stroking the top of Jiyong’s head. “So good, so fucking good princess.”

Jiyong preened, noticing the man’s eyes trail from his mouth to the curve of his spine, so he arched his back even more, letting his ass bob temptingly in the air. Another soft curse spilt from him lips and Jiyong congratulated himself on being so fucking irresistible. He increased his speed, bobbing his head up and down faster, feeling the tightening of the man’s thick thighs under his hands. He hummed one more time, and with a full-bodied shudder and a growl, the man came, warm and salty onto his tongue, before pulling out and milking the last few drops onto Jiyong’s lips. Jiyong met his gaze before swallowing, very deliberately, running his thumb along his lips and sucking up every last drop with a smirk.

The man could only pant, chest heaving as if he’d just run a marathon, eyes filled with disbelief and desire. Jiyong turned around and lay flat on the bed, presenting his ass up in a wordless command, peering over his shoulder with teasing eyes. 

“Alright loverboy. My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: guess who his lover was? anyway, this one is for biri, because i told her if she watched the 2009 star trek film, i'd write her 1k of smut. i cant recommend this movie enough bc it's just!! the best movie!! so go watch it!! (sarah, im looking at you....)  
> i know i've already done a blowjob drabble but that was a more submissive jiyong and i love controlling, confident jiyong. i love all the jiyongs!!  
>   
> all the love <3


	7. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this contains consensual non-consent, which is a sexual role-play where both parties act out a negotiated rape scene. this is not condoning rape. it is a facet of some bdsm relationships. if this is not your cup of tea, please dont read it. jiyong and seunghyun are (in this chapter) in an established relationship with set boundaries and a safe word, which are always incredibly important to have. one last time, this is a non-con kink fic. if this makes you uncomfortable, do not read.

“Must you always provoke me, Jiyong?” Seunghyun grasps his hair, tugging till Jiyong’s head is tilted backwards, exposing the long milky column of his – momentarily – unblemished neck.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jiyong murmurs as Seunghyun bends forward to nuzzle at his throat, nibbling at the delicate skin. “I was just welcoming you home.”

“You tried to give me a strip tease. Whilst I was on the phone. With my boss.” Seunghyun nips a little harder than he normally would, smirking the feeling of Jiyong’s fingers curling tighter around the collar of his shirt.

“I _did_ give you a strip tease. It was a… shall we say reward? For being such a hardworking employee. And a great boyfriend. But perhaps not a _grateful_ boyfriend, I know a lot of people who would’ve been positively elated to receive the greeting that you did.”

“Grateful, huh?” Seunghyun releases his hold on Jiyong’s locks. “And who is it exactly that you know who would be more grateful than me?”

“I think I could name a few dozen,” Jiyong teases, beginning to twine his hands daintily around his boyfriend’s neck.

Before he can even register it, Seunghyun has him pressed up against the wall of their hallway. He holds him there by the throat, not choking Jiyong or cutting of his air supply by any means, but the hint of a threat has Jiyong’s blood singing and his body searching blindly for heat.

Seunghyun keeps him there with his grip and – perhaps more effectively – his gaze. It’s a bottomless stare, fathomless, and Jiyong can’t make out anything in his eyes except for ardour. It’s enough to make him let out a shameless keen, low-pitched and throaty, palms lying flat against the plaster to help him feel more grounded.

“A few dozen… a few dozen trying to give you what you want? But what _is_ it that you want Jiyong? I’d like to hear you say it. Tell me what you want.”

Jiyong tries his best to hold Seunghyun’s gaze but he can’t, not when it’s burning him from the inside out. His eyes fall to the ground in supplication.

“I want you,” he says, sotto voce.

“Say it again,” Seunghyun commands, fingers flexing lightly.

“I want you.”

“Good boy.” Seunghyun lets go of his throat and glides his hands down his hips to the back of his thighs. Jiyong instinctively clings to Seunghyun’s shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist as he’s picked up and carried off to their bedroom, mouths never parting from each other.

 

 

Jiyong stretches felinely, smiling dozily with contentment as Seunghyun strokes his hair absentmindedly. He’s coiled around Seunghyun like a vine, legs tangled and an arm flung out lax over his chest. That had been fucking mind-blowing. Seunghyun had pinned him down and fucked him seven ways into next Sunday, all the while looking fixedly at him with _that_ look in his eyes, the one that makes Jiyong shiver with a restless longing.

“That was… _intense_ ,” Jiyong comments, idly drawing circles on the body below him.

Seunghyun hums in agreement, eyelids already slipping shut and breath beginning to even out.

Jiyong trails a finger down from Seunghyun’s pectoral to his abdomen, gently tracing the golden skin that isn’t hidden by the sheet around his hips. “It always feels more deep when you… look at me like that.”

Jiyong tilts his head up to see Seunghyun peering down at him, a thick eyebrow quirked.

“Like _that_?”

Jiyong giggles, a little nervously if he’s honest. “You know… it’s like, I don’t know, it’s like you’re staring at me like you… own me...”

“I was under the impression that we belong to each other.” Seunghyun shuffles backwards to sit against the headboard, pulling Jiyong with him and adjusting him so he’s leaning back against his chest.

“It’s more than that, it almost,” Jiyong fumbles with the words, not really knowing what he trying to say. “It almost makes me feel… a little scared.”

He can feel Seunghyun stiffening behind him, so he isn’t surprised when Seunghyun turns him around to face him.

“Scared?” Seunghyun’s brows are furrowed apprehensively. “I scare you?”

“No! I can’t explain it properly, it’s not a _bad_ thing it’s more like – oh fuck, I really don’t know how to word this… you just look so _intense_ , so carnal, like you just want to take what you want from me and leave me ruined.”

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun’s voice is laced with distress. “I would never, _never_ hurt you, or try to _ruin_ you, or event _think_ about –”

“But… what if I want you to,” Jiyong mumbles.

That stops Seunghyun short. “You… you want me to hurt you?”

“Not hurt. Ruin.” Jiyong can’t meet his eyes.

Seunghyun opens his mouth, then closes it. “I don’t… understand. What do you want me to –”

“Take what you want from me. Treat me like, like I don’t even matter. Just seek out your own pleasure. Just pin me down whenever it suits you and fuck me however you want. Ruin me.” It seems like now that Jiyong has started talking about it, he can’t stop. “And I’d pretend to struggle, pretend I don’t want it, but you don’t stop, you just take and take and take until you’re spent and I’ve submitted to you.”

Seunghyun just stares at him in astonishment and Jiyong feels hot and embarrassed all over; what kind of _freak_ is he that he wants his boyfriend to pretend to rape him? What will Seunghyun think of him? How could he have even _said_ that out loud, why the fuck did he have to bring it up? He feels like crawling under the sheets and never coming out. He slides off Seunghyun’s lap to his side of the bed, determinedly not looking at him as he searches for a piece of clothing to cover himself with.

“Jiyong… Jiyong wait,” Seunghyun begins, but Jiyong cuts him off with a dismissive flick of his hand.

“No, don’t worry about it, I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

Seunghyun clutches his wrist. “You have nothing to be sorry for, come here, let’s talk. Please.”

Jiyong pauses, tears welling up in his eyes at the shame he feels, blinking them away hurriedly before he turns back around, plastering a weak smile on his face. “It was stupid. It’s one thing to ask you to dominate me, and another thing entirely to ask you to – well, you know… please, just forget about it, it’s fine.”

“It’s _is_ fine. It’s fine. Come here, sweetheart.” Seunghyun opens his arms towards him.

Jiyong hesitates for a quarter of a second before sidling back and burying himself in Seunghyun’s warmth.

“It’s a fantasy. It’s just a fantasy. You just – caught me off guard, I guess. We can talk about this.”

Jiyong burrows his face into the juncture of Seunghyun’s neck and shoulder, eyes clenched tight. “I don’t want to talk about it. It’s _embarrassing_.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s _me_.”

Jiyong looks up to see Seunghyun looking at him gently, with love, and this more than any words of comfort, reassure him.

“Does that mean… you’d be up for it?” Jiyong can hardly dare to hope.

“Safe word?” Seunghyun asks. “Actually, no, no negotiating on that. If at any time you want it to end, you say it. if you can’t get it out verbally, squeeze my wrist three times.”

Jiyong nods slowly. “And you… you’re okay with this?”

Seunghyun pauses to pick his words. “I want what you want. Anything that makes you feel good, makes me feel good too. And if you want this, _really_ want this, then I’ll do it for you. It’s not exactly up there on my list of role plays I’ll admit, but, you know I love power exchange. This is just a more... extreme version of it.”

Jiyong almost wants to cry, he feels so lucky.

“So… we can do it sometime?”

“If you’re _absolutely sure_ about it, Jiyong. If you _really_ want this,” Seunghyun stresses.

“I do. I _do_. I want this.” Jiyong states this with such conviction, he knows he’s finally convinced Seunghyun.

A small smile flickers on Seunghyun’s face. “Okay then. I love you. C’mere.”

Jiyong smiles back and leans forward for a kiss, a long, endless press of lips, neither quite willing to part from one another.

“I’m going to shower. Feel free to join me,” Jiyong murmurs between kisses, reluctantly pulling away and turning towards the bathroom.

He’s just getting up when he feels Seunghyun grab his elbow, hard. A sharp yank has him reeling backward, and he barely manages to catch himself.

“I wasn’t done with you yet,” Seunghyun says.

Jiyong feels an electric thrill run up his spine. He tries to pull his arm away but Seunghyun’s grip is bruising.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Jiyong asks, hardly managing to keep his voice from quavering.

He jerks away, almost managing to shake off Seunghyun’s grasp, but Seunghyun wrenches him backwards, falling till he lands on his back, crawling over him and holding him down.

“I said I wasn’t done with you.” Seunghyun has that look in his eyes again, the one that can see right through Jiyong, the one that almost renders him deferential.

Jiyong shakes his head a little to clear his thoughts. “Get off me.”

Seunghyun smiles and adjusts his grip, bringing Jiyong’s wrists up above his head.

“I said _get off_ me.” Jiyong thrashes under his weight, trying to get his hands free, trying to gain some kind of leverage, but Seunghyun is too strong.

“I like to watch you struggle,” Seunghyun observes.

Jiyong pulls with all his might and manages to get a hand free, shoving Seunghyun’s shoulder and managing to throw him off balance. He scrabbles towards the edge of the bed, trying to make for the bathroom before he feels hands grab his waist and haul him backwards, as easily as a ragdoll.

Seunghyun presses him facedown into the mattress, with his hands pinned down on either side of his head. “Now, that just won’t do.”

He kneels over the back of Jiyong’s legs, rendering them completely useless, and puts all his weight on Jiyong, not giving an inch. Jiyong can feel his hardness pressing against his ass, hot as anything.

Seunghyun gathers his wrists in one hand and holds them behind his back. With his other, he reaches between the spread of Jiyong’s legs to grasp him, thumb brushing over his erection. Jiyong doesn’t manage to bite back his moan in time.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this a lot more than you’re letting on,” Seunghyun muses, hand drawing up to clamp down Jiyong’s wrists in their former position.

“Get off me,” Jiyong pleads, writhing beneath him in a half-hearted attempt to get free. “Please let me go.”

Seunghyun leans forward to whisper in Jiyong’s ear. “I don’t think I will.”

He starts a steady motion with his hips, rolling into Jiyong, not breaching him, just rutting against him.

Jiyong’s so hard it hurts. He can resist undulating underneath Seunghyun, hips meeting in a slow dance.

“Your body can’t even stop itself,” Seunghyun remarks, breath tickling the back of Jiyong’s neck. “Look at you, so brazen, so fucking _needy_.”

Jiyong gulps back a sob, trying to press back as far as he can to catch Seunghyun’s cock between his cheeks.

“You’re helpless.” Seunghyun’s low voice elicits a moan from Jiyong, one he can barely register coming from himself. 

“Mine,” is the last thing Seunghyun says before pressing into him with one quick thrust.

Jiyong is still slick and open and sensitive from their earlier romp, and it’s easy as sin. Seunghyun sets a brutal pace, and the slap of skin against skin has Jiyong half out of his mind. All that’s coming out of his mouth is a high pitched whine, punctuated by each devastating thrust. Seunghyun bites down on his shoulder, sucking berry-coloured bruises, and Jiyong starts babbling, a mixture of ‘ _oh god_ ’ and ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’.

He gets so lost in it he doesn’t even realise he’s reached his peak, doesn’t realise till his orgasm hits him so hard he almost passes out, the pulse in his body ringing from his toes to his head. He comes, untouched, with a muffled scream into the pillow. Seunghyun keeps going, keeps pounding into him until, what feels like an eternity later, or perhaps it was a few seconds, he stutters and spills into Jiyong, warm and wet, marking him. He rolls off him, panting heavily, attempting to catch his breath before turning to Jiyong and encasing him in his arms.

“Sweetheart. Jiyong, sweetheart, are you okay?”

Jiyong tilts his head up with great effort and smiles dazedly. “More than okay, hyung.”

Seunghyun sighs in relief, kissing his forehead. “Let’s get you into the bath, yes?”

“Just a moment… let me take a nap first,” Jiyong yawns before giggling helplessly. “That was so _hot_.”

Seunghyun can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, and he clutches Jiyong tighter to him. “Whatever you need, just tell me. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Jiyong snuggles into him, nodding absently. “Just don’t leave. That’s all.”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to all the hunnies on twitter who convinced me to write this; ani, mel, joanna and bentley. this is on you :^) all the love!!   
> p.s. the aftercare that follows this entails jiyong being treated so delicately and lovingly, he blushes for the rest of the day. seunghyun just wants the best for his love!


End file.
